In related art, when a mobile phone in a state that its screen is locked receives an incoming call, the display interface is shown in FIG. 4, which displays incoming call information (the caller named Wang Xiaodan and the caller's number) and control buttons (a slide answer button and a slide hang off button), and a user answers the call through a slide answer control button and refuses the call through a slide hang off control button. When a mobile phone in a state that the screen is not locked receives an incoming call, the display interface is shown in FIG. 5, which displays incoming call information (the caller named Wang Xiaodan and the caller's number) and control buttons (an answer button, a hang off and send message button, and a hang off button). Touch screen mobile phones bring people more convenient operation experiences while still have some problems due to imperfections in design and etc. For example, answering or hanging off an incoming call with a touch screen mobile phone is usually conducted by ways of touching, sliding or etc., and when a user does not need to use the mobile phone, it is usually put into a bag or pocket, then if an incoming call is received in this situation, misoperation easily occurs, for example, the user hangs off the call through the slide hang off button unintentionally, and for further example, the mobile phone in the bag is unlocked due to misoperation, then the number of a contact person is dialed or some applications are initiated, this brings unnecessary trouble and loss to the user.
Therefore, a display technology is desired to avoid misoperation and improve users' experience.